


When Night Falls

by Dark_Writer



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, where i have Felicity feels a lot and can't figure out what to do with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreamt of Pippa's ghost one night, gracing the streets of Paris with her ephemeral presence, empty as they were and yet so full of light and laughter as she had never truly been in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Night Falls

She dreamt of Pippa’s ghost one night, gracing the streets of Paris with her ephemeral presence, empty as they were and yet so full of light and laughter as she had never truly been in life. To dream was to lose herself and she had never wanted to do that so as much as she did that night when the first vision came to her.

Only, she could not let it happen, could not truly let herself be lost to her night-time excursions of fantasy and memory. She needed to stay in this world, to stay as far from the Realms as she could.

Getting up, she moved to the window, her eyes sharp as she watched first the moon and then the streets lit by its pale light. She could not let this affect her, could not let the wanting begin anew. Their last foray into the realms had been dangerous enough as it was but to want was to fall and she was not about to allow herself to succumb to such a fate.

She sighed when she could no longer pretend that she was not searching the cobblestones for some vestige of Pippa. She had loved and she had lost when it came to the girl and she would not let herself be pulled back into the darkness with her. After everything, she owed Gemma that much and she would be damned if she ever let herself get that far again.

Pale arms circled her waist and she reclined into lean muscles and soft flesh. The woman behind her was silent, saying more like that than she would with words. Felicity was grateful for it, grateful for the lack of questions and the solid strength that followed the embrace.

Closing the curtains, she shook her head. That part of her life was over, done with and never to be revisited – at least, not in her waking hours.


End file.
